Paradise Getaway 2 Trailer
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: This is the trailer of the sequel of Paradise Getaway. i Hope you enjoy.


**Hello everyone out there. This is the trailer of Paradise Getaway 2! I just want to do this before the actual story. I will like to congratulate everyone that reviewed the first story and submitted their Oc's for this season. Well anyway let's see the new trailer shall we?**

"Noo!" A voice said as the figure starts moving around to see a destroyed room as then the Tv goes on to see The Host in the screen smiling at the figure as his smile grew. "Hello and welcome….to Hell!!" The Host said as the camera goes into the TV set where it shows a room as it shows a helicopter goes into a building as then it switches to the other side as it shows infected Nutty smashing the ground as the TV's switch to where zombie Fritz looks up smiling. "Hence the name…Fritz" Fritz said as the camera enters another room as it shows the submarine's being destroyed by the kraken as Sparky, Frost, and others climbing the ladder as it then switches to where The Driver is fighting with Frost as The Driver was laughing and Frost beating up the Driver. Then it goes into the final room as it shows TV's everywhere of Season 1 as Toothy being slice to pieces and the final eight fighting demons as then the chair turns to where the host is smiling. "Last time you saw these twenty-four contenders go out and kill each other until one remains and that was Flaky now this season we have now thirty workers now fighting to kill each other to earn the prize of having a vacation and win the prize of five million dollars!" The Host said walking up to the camera. "And you get to watch them suffer for their lives." The Host said as the camera enters inside his eye as it shows the host in front of a building. "Them in Paradise!!!!" The Host said as it shows Toothy with a bump on his head on the ground twitching as it spans out with a hardware building and all of the contenders as you see Evil Flippy next to Flaky moved a bit as Lifty and Shifty checked through Toothy's pockets getting a wallet and fighting over it.

"Getaway!!" The Host finishes as it shows the whole building with Beat looking at the host with a glare as it goes to Sniffles getting hit with a wrench by the Host as it switches to Cobalt fighting with Evil Flippy in the storm. "You deserve to die you bastard. For what you did to my father!" Cobalt said as he attacks Evil who laughs and pulls out his bowie knife and jumps as it switches to where a platform slams to the side as a bunch of the contenders where hanging on as the wires snapped and the five contenders fall as they scream to where rotating saw blades are below.

Then it switches to where the whole cast are inside the building with the host is next to them. "As you all know if you don't compete you'll die immediately and you won't go further in the game" The Host said as Arrow and Rager looked at each other as then it turns back to the host who then smiles at the camera. "And everything that could happen in this season. Like…" The Host said as then it shows the challenges.

Shockers…

"As you know each three challenges the viewers will now vote off any of you guys. And they will seem to love it." The Host said. "That is total bull…" Arrow said until he was interrupted by the host. "And the best thing is two people will be going home" The Host said as the contenders gasp. Then it switches to where a familiar face shows up with a hand sliced off and then walks up to the contenders. "What's up guys you missed me?" The Cat said as he smiles at the group. Then it switches to where bombs are exploding everywhere as parts of the building starts collapsing as the Aurora and Tali are running to where they see a mouse coming from the shadows with goggles over its eyes and a big bookbag on its back as it blows fire from a match and smiles. "Ze Boom Boom no?" The mouse said fiddling with its moustache.

Comedy…

The camera shows Disco Bear dancing as he had earphones on as he starts singing as Spotty and Sparky looked at him. "Oh Hell no you got to be kidding me" Spotty said to Sparky.

_Beat It!_

_Beat It!_

_No one wants to be defeated_

_Show it how funky and strong is your fight_

_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right…_

Then the record starches as Disco turns to where Spotty and Sparky are standing there as Disco looks at them and couldn't say anything as he started to sweat. "Uh….You didn't see anything!" Disco said as he runs off.

Then everything changes as it shows the challenges where they show the contenders driving as then one of the cars flipped in the air as Evil Flippy smashes into it as the car behind them saw the flipped car heading toward them as it switches to where they started walking on spikes and dodging swinging hooks and blades as spikes started impaling into their feet as screams are made. Then shows balls being thrown back to back as then spikes pop out of the balls as people started dodging them as then ice and then fire were on different balls as Flurry dodges them and uses a spell as she sends it back heading straight toward the group. Then it goes back to the car challenge as a car is smash by a truck blowing it up as pieces of the car flies everywhere sending a big sharp piece toward Chunky as The Mole is moving in the back. "Oh god…" Chunky says. Then it switches to where a the contenders are in space as they start facing the other team then aliens as lasers blasted and hitting others as a big hole sucks the group out and sending them straight into fire that was spreading around the rocket.

Then it shows Cobalt laughing as fire starts spreading across the water as Flaky, Spotty, Disco, and Beat looked as blood was drenching from their bodies as Cobalt walks with fire spreading everywhere as he begins to fight. Then shows Luna falling back as she hangs on with the elevator coming straight down heading into her way as she begins worrying as she starts pulling herself up. Then it switches toward the host fighting with Beat, Flaky, Aurora, and Pippy as The Pilot jumps from the helicopter and slams to the ground as his neck cracks. "Who's this guy?" The Host said as he's next to a worker as it shows the pilot walking with weapons around his body growling as he starts fighting with different people and then turns his head looking at Mime, Cro-Marmot, Russell, and Handy as they got worried. "He's new here as he is the brother of your late worker The Driver?" The worker said as The Host nods and then smiles as he found himself a new worker and then switches as shows the contenders see the rooms moved and break which the contenders start falling and Rager grabbing Sniffles hand as Arrow skids across the room helping people as Tali was annoying Evil Flippy.

Then Spazz growls perverted as he starts rubbing against the girls as they punch him and push him out the way as he smiles as he is proud of everything as he then growls at Mime as he backs up. "I love this game and I'm proud of it." Spazz said as then shows Flaky in a box as it drops closer to the hole filled with acid as her box starts filling up with acid as she starts screaming to be let out as the contenders start fighting for their lives as then the camera switches to where rain is everywhere and lightning is striking everywhere and Sparky laughing all crazy as everyone starts sliding and hit walls and then the railings of a cargo ship as it starts turning to the sides almost going into the ocean as everyone is hanging on to where a big tidal wave is coming toward them. "Oh My…" Pippy said as then it switches to where Jigsaw appears as Ruffels is strapped on a trap with Kelly switching circuits to save him as then it shows Chunky being sent into Virtual Reality fighting monsters and then the contenders running in the woods as a chainsaw wielding maniac is chasing them as it breaks down the doors going after them as then everything goes black as screams are made. Then it shows words as laughter is made in the background. "No one is not going to get out of here alive…Hahahaha!!" The voice said as it shows the title.

_Paradise Getaway 2: The Games have just begun_

Then it shows Beat with a machete with blood coming down his face as he walks down the hallway. "Come on out host! Show yourself!" Beat said as it switches to where the host turns slowly showing his face as he smiles evilly. "Oh don't worry…you'll see me very soon." The Host said as then it goes off and ends.

_Coming soon to Fanfiction…_

**Well that's it for now. I hope everyone likes the Trailer. I know it may not be good to some people. But if you do then that's good. Paradise Getaway 2 will come very soon for you guys as most of you can't wait. So get ready for the sequel of the franchise. So read and review if you like and I'll be back for more as the first chapter of Paradise Getaway 2 and also for NightFall. And I will like to thank all the people that submit their Oc's still.**

**And those People are…**

**Aurora: ObsessedConanFan**

**Arrow: Arrow363**

**Beat: Meowth's Toon Dragon**

**Chunky: Phoenix Reece**

**Cobalt: Neptune's Heart**

**Flurry: Jerryassmonkey**

**Kelly: DeepDarkDebt09 **

**Pippy: Phoenix Reece**

**Rager: Ragerthewarvet**

**Ruffels: Holyjumpingjesus**

**Spazz: Deadliving**

**Tali: Arrow363**

**And then the other authors with their returning characters that were resurrected from the 1****st**** season.**

**Luna: Jerryassmonkey**

**Sparky: FlakyFan55**

**Spotty: Neptune's Heart**

**???: ???**

**And the Original Characters that are joining them are…**

**Evil Flippy**

**Flaky**

**Cro-Marmot**

**The Mole**

**Handy**

**Lifty**

**Shifty**

**Sniffles**

**Mime**

**Disco Bear**

**Toothy**

**Russell**

**Mouse Ka-Boom**

**And Sneaky**

**Twenty eight contenders will fight to where one contender will win and who will that be? Find out on the first chapter of Paradise Getaway 2!!**

**This is DeepDarkDebt09 signing out and will be seeing you guys very soon.**

**30/30 Will be waiting to fight as you watch them.**


End file.
